Pixy Stix
by Miaka Mouse
Summary: a response to a challenge from many moons ago... pairing: 2+C... i know...weird innit? a fluffy humor ficlet


this is my first 2xC fic and the first time i've ever written a trowa pov..please bear with me...ok here goes nothing...

Pixy Stix

By Miaka Mouse ?__)~

It was one of those crazy summers that Duo finally decided to visit the circus. You know, those summers where it's humid and stormy one day and sunny and clear the next. The weather had to have been affecting my judgment. I don't know what else could have allowed me to leave Duo in my trailer unattended with a large supply of candy. It had to have been forces beyond my control. 

He showed up early that day, before any of the shows had started. I invited him to stay in my trailer while rehearsals were underway. He gave me one of his trademark goofy grins before ducking his head in the door. He'd grown almost as tall as me over the past four years.

"Nice place you got here Tro-man. You've got a kitchen and everything." The last statement was punctuated with the loud growling of his stomach. He chuckled sheepishly, raising one hand behind his head, while the other covered his offending belly. "Heh..you got anything to eat? All i had was a bagel and coffee for breakfast," which, to anyone who knew Duo well, was tantamount to eating nothing at all. I started shuffling around the kitchen looking for something edible, to no avail. I had grown so used to eating with Cathy, I didn't even realize I had no food.

Finally, I came upon a stash of candy I kept to give out to the little kids after our performance. After all, I was a clown, and I had a reputation to live up to. 

"Sorry Duo, all I have is--" He didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence before he grabbed the bag out of my hands and flashed me a grateful smile.

"Awesome! You have candy! Thanks bro." I stared at him blankly before finally giving up on ever understanding what went on in that head of his. 

"I'll be out in the tent." He was so engrossed in examining the contents of the bag, he hardly acknowledged my comment. Confident that he could keep himself busy, I left the to rehearse my act. I had no idea what I had just done.

"Oh man! You have Pixy Stix!" Duo exclaimed to the empty trailer. The tubes of flavored sugar were prize for any sweet-tooth and a treasure to Duo Maxwell. Duo looked around the room, finally realizing that he was alone. "OK..never mind.." he mumbled to himself, as he commenced to open up all the packets and dump them in an empty plate. "Mixy the Pixy.." he rhymed as he stirred the different flavors together merrily. He lowered his head to the plate and inhaled the medley of artificial aromas. "Heavenly..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Startled by the unfamilar voice, Duo jumped out of his seated position, knocking his head on the cabinet in the process. 

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head. "Hi!" He greeted the tall red-head who stood with her arms crossed by the door.

"Oh my god, you're a druggie. Help!!!" She screamed, "there's a coke junkie in my brother's trailer!" Duo waved his arms franticly, trying to get her to be quiet. "Help!" she continued to shout. He moved closer before covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh!! Be quiet! Why are you screaming? OOOWWWWW!!!!!" She bit down hard on his hand. "Jesus Christ babe!! What the hell??" Duo let go of her immediately, cradling his hand.

"You get out of this trailer right now or I'll call the police." Her violet eyes were flaming as she glared at the would-be intruder in front of her. 

"Listen babe, I'm a friend of Trowa's. He told me to stay here 'til the show started." He eyes widened a notch as she registered this information, unbelieving at first and then calming down into acceptance.

"Why am I not surprised?" One friend is suicidal, the other is homicidal and this new one's an addict. Can't my brother have normal friends?" (On a side note, I resent that.) 

Duo grinned one of his winning smiles, "so you've met Heero then huh? Who's the homicidal friend?"

"Quatre Winner," she spat out the name as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "He tried to kill Trowa you know!"

"Oh yeah..right..forgot about that. Well, hey if it makes you feel any better, this isn't cocaine. It's candy."

"Ha, I'm supposed to believe that that is candy? No candy looks like that." She scoffed.

"No really. It's Pixy Stix." He showed her the empty packets, which she snatched from his hand and examined carefully. "You wanna try some?" She gave him a skeptical look before finally leaning over to look at the plate on the counter. He jumped back to the counter and brought the plate out. 

"How do you..." she paused, looking for the right word, "...eat this?" Duo grinned and dipped his index finger in the powdery mix, then lifted it to her face. 

"Try it." He watched her features as she hesitated, noticing how attractive she was when she wasn't scolding him. She made quick eye contact that sent a current throught Duo's heart before finally extending her tongue to lick off the white substance from his finger. He'd never had a stronger urge to kiss a girl in his whole life. "So.." he swallowed, "how do you like it?"

She smiled brightly and his heart stopped. 

"It's good!" she exclaimed. 

"Well don't sound so surprised. I told you so." He said in mock condescension. Cathy rolled her eyes before grinning mischievously. 

"You've got some on your nose. You've had it on there since I walked in." Duo blushed, before rubbing his nose on his sleeve furiously. Then, he looked at her and matched her grin with one of his own.

"You have some on your face too."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"I never even came near the stuff. How would it get on my face?"

"Well you do now!" He crowed as he smeared a spot on her cheek.

"Why you--" and so commenced the Pixy Stix war.

That was when I walked in, looking for Cathy. I found her, and Duo, covered in white powder, giggling like a couple of lunatics. To tell you the truth, I'd never seen her do that before. I guess I can thank Duo for bringing out her crazy side. And the Pixy Stix of course.

The End.


End file.
